1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detecting the presence of water on a windshield.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various apparatus for providing a more automatic windshield wiper. That is, the action of the wiper is responsive to the moisture on the windshield. This may mean that the wiper turns on when the windshield is hit by raindrops or that the wiper speed increases as the intensity of the rain increases.
Although various attempts have been made at determining the wetness of a windshield, a satisfactory solution has not been found. For example, in accordance with one method, the amount of drag experienced by the windshield wiper, indicative of a dry or wet windshield, is determined by looking at the amount of current necessary to drive the windshield wiper motor. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.